Anexo: Especiales de La desesperada vida de DJ
Este es un listado de los especiales de La desesperada vida de DJ, serie animada para adultos creada por Fernando Tampio y transmitida en Mtv de Estados Unidos y FuckTV 'de Latinoamérica. La prolongada destrucción de DJ Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje = Sensaciones Sónicas|direccion_doblaje = Xóchitl Ugarte|traductor = Alan Prieto|adaptador = Arturo Castañeda|direc_musical = Luis Leonardo Suárez|fecha_grabacion = Diciembre 2017|doblaje_español = Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica|pais = México|origen = Estados Unidos|año = 2017}}'The prolonged destruction of DJ '''ó '''La prolongada destrucción de DJ son el decimosegundo y decimotercer episodio de la primera temporada de La desesperada vida de DJ, siendo los últimos episodios de la temporada. Ambos episodios tienen una duración de 22 minutos, que juntos formarían un episodio completo de una hora. Este es también el primer especial de la serie. Se estrenó en los Estados Unidos, el 12 de diciembre de 2017 por el canal de música estadounidense: Mtv, mientras que en Latinoamérica, el 27 de diciembre del mismo año por el canal de cable para adultos: FuckTV. Reparto Voces adicionales *Dulce Guerrero *Óscar Flores *Laura Torres *Isabel Martiñón *César Garduza *Jorge Roig *Yolanda Vidal *Alfonso Ramírez Canciones *'Aburrido estoy' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Un hotel lujoso para constructores sudorosos' **Interpretada por: Mario Castañeda (Constructor Alfa), Ricardo Hill (Constructor #1), Mauricio Pérez (Constructor #2) y Alejandro Mayén (Constructor #3) *'La preparatoria vamos a salvar' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ), Angel Vilchez (Kevin), Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Ron) y Ricardo Mendoza (Demián) Trivia *Mario Castañeda dobla al Constructor Alfa, que en inglés es interpretado por Steve Carell, actor a quien ha doblado en anteriores ocasiones. *En este especial hay mas groserías que en la versión original, las mas notorias son: "Hijo de puta", "Hijo de perra" y "Carajo". *Al inicio de la segunda parte (que sería el último episodio de la temporada), se hace un recuento de los sucesos de la primera, y a diferencia de anteriores producciones dobladas en Sensaciones Sónicas (The Genius Show y Scooby-Doo! Misterios S.A.), se dejaron las partes dobladas originalmente de esta, en lugar de ser redobladas. *En los créditos de doblaje, por error acreditan a Enrique Cervantes, tanto como la voz del profesor de matemáticas como del antepasado de Ron, pese a que este último lo hizo Beto Castillo. Aunque posiblemente esto se deba porque ambos actores tienen un timbre de voz similar. *Este fue el último episodio donde Daniel Lacy dobló al Matón Dony, para posteriormente ser reemplazado por Alberto Bernal en la siguiente temporada. El no tan aterrador halloween de DJ Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Sensaciones Sónicas |direccion_doblaje = Xóchitl Ugarte |traductor = Alan Prieto |adaptador = Arturo Castañeda |adaptador_music = David Bueno |ingeniero_mezclas = Gerardo Suárez |fecha_grabacion = Agosto 2018 |doblaje_español = Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2018 }}The not so scary DJ halloween ó El no tan aterrador halloween de DJ es el decimotercer episodio de la segunda temporada de La desesperada vida de DJ, siendo el último episodio de la primera mitad de dicha temporada. Dicho episodio tiene una duración aproximada de una hora, aunque a diferencia del especial anterior, este no se divide en dos partes y se transmite como un episodio completo. Es también el primer especial de halloween de la serie. Se estreno simultáneamente en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica, el 7 de octubre de 2018, por el canal de música estadounidense: Mtv y el canal de cable para adultos: FuckTV. Reparto Voces adicionales *Alejandro Orozco *Alicia Barragán *Beto Castillo *Betzabé Jara *Carlos Enrique Bonilla *Carlos Hernández *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Cecilia Gómez *Claudia Motta *Daniel Lacy *Eduardo Tejedo *Emmanuel Bernal *Ernesto Lezama *Fernando de la Laguna *Francisco Colmenero *Gerardo García *Gerardo Suárez *Herman López *Ileana Escalante *Irene Jiménez *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *José Luis Orozco *José Luis Piedra *José López *Jovita Guzmán *Leonardo Escalante *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Mario Castañeda *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Miguel Ángel Leal *Óscar Gómez *Pascual Meza *Regina Carrillo *Reyna López *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Sergio Suárez *Teresa Ibarrola *Ulises Maynardo Zavala *Wendy Malvárez *Ximena de Anda *Yolanda Vidal Canciones *'Noche de Brujas, ¡que miedo me da!' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Una pócima mis temores superará' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ), Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Ron) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Noche de Brujas, ¡que horror causará!' **Interpretada por: Martín Soto (Conde Drácula), Idzi Dutkiewicz (La Momia), Juan Carlos Tinoco (Frankenstein), Enrique Cervantes (Hombre Lobo), Juan Alfonso Carralero (Fantasma de la ópera), Ricardo Tejedo (Hombre invisible) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Un desastre debemos parar' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ), Angel Vilchez (Kevin), Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Ron), Ricardo Mendoza (Demián) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Noche de Brujas, ¡que adoro le tengo! (final)' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ), Angel Vilchez (Kevin), Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Ron), Ricardo Mendoza (Demián) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) Trivia *Martín Soto, Idzi Dutkiewicz y Juan Carlos Tinoco retoman sus papeles del Conde Drácula, la Momia y Frankenstein, después de doblarlos anteriormente en el especial "Fugitivos de otra dimensión" de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000. **Por otra parte, Ricardo Tejedo retoma su papel como el Hombre Invisible, después de doblar al mismo personaje en la saga de películas de Hotel Transylvania. Esto también marca su regreso a Sensaciones Sónicas, después de mas de una década retirado de la empresa. *Enrique Cervantes e Idzi Dutkiewicz, quienes ya tenían papeles en la serie (los profesores de matemática y comunicación), audicionaron para el Hombre Lobo y la Momia, por recomendación de Xóchitl Ugarte. Al final, ambos actores se quedaron con los papeles, haciendo que doblaran a mas de un personaje en el especial. **Por este motivo, ambos actores fueron acreditados dos veces en los créditos de doblaje al español. *En este especial, se contó con una mejor adaptación musical, al haber mas entonación y esfuerzo en los coros, como en las voces principales. Esto significó un gran avance para este puesto, en manos de David Bueno desde Nueva York. *El especial contó también con la participación especial de Gerardo Suárez (dueño del estudio) como ingeniero de mezcla, ocupando dicho puesto por recomendación de la misma Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica, con el fin de poder aumentar el staff técnico. La desesperada y no tan blanca navidad de DJ Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Sensaciones Sónicas |direccion_doblaje = Xóchitl Ugarte |traductor = Alan Prieto |adaptador = Arturo Castañeda |adaptador_music = David Bueno |ingeniero_mezclas = Gerardo Suárez |fecha_grabacion = Diciembre 2018 |doblaje_español = Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2018 }}The desperate and not so white DJ christmas '''ó '''La desesperada y no tan blanca navidad de DJ '''es el decimocuarto episodio de la segunda temporada de La desesperada vida de DJ, siendo el primer episodio de la segunda mitad de temporada. Dicho episodio, al igual que los especiales anteriores, tiene una duración apróximada de una hora, aunque no se divide en dos episodios y se transmite como un episodio entero. Es también el primer especial de navidad de la serie. Se estreno originalmente en los Estados Unidos, el 15 de diciembre de 2018 por el canal de música estadounidense: '''Mtv, mientras que en Latinoamérica, el 25 de diciembre del mismo año por el canal de cable para adultos: FuckTv. Reparto Voces adicionales *Alan Fernando Velázquez *Alejandro Mayén *Alejandro Orozco *Alicia Barragán *Analiz Sánchez *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Bardo Miranda *Beto Castillo *Cecilia Gómez *Circe Luna *Claudia Motta *Dafnis Fernández *Dan Osorio *Daniel del Roble *Eduardo Tejedo *Emmanuel Bernal *Ernesto Lezama *Fernanda Robles *Fernando de la Laguna *Gabriela Guzmán *Gaby Cárdenas *Gianna Adelaine *Herman López *Humberto Solórzano *Ileana Escalante *Irina Índigo *Juan Antonio Edwards *Juan Cardeño *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Mariana de la Laguna *Mariana de la Laguna Jr. *Mireya Mendoza *Moisés Iván Mora *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Mario Castañeda *Miguel Ángel Botello *Miguel Ángel Leal *Óscar Flores *Óscar Gómez *Reyna López *Rodrigo Carralero *Rolando de Castro *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Sergio Suárez *Yamil Atala *Yolanda Vidal Canciones *'Navidad al estilo "Desespera-DJ"' **Interpretada por: Luis Leonardo Suárez Trivia *Francisco Colmenero vuelve a doblar a Santa Claus, siendo la voz mas conocida de dicho personaje, siendo a su vez la tercera vez que lo dobla en Sensaciones Sónicas, después de los especiales Dinosaurs: El Capitulo de Navidad y La Dinospectacular Navidad de Pat Johnsons, doblados también ahí. **Por otro lado, Pedro D'Aguillón Jr., actor que también lo ha interpretado con anterioridad, dobla al conductor del camión navideño. *Esta es la primera participación de José María Negri en Sensaciones Sónicas. *Al igual que en el especial anterior, Blas García dobla al Alcalde de la ciudad, además del profesor de ciencia, razón por la que se lo acredita dos veces en los créditos de doblaje al español. *En este especial, los padres del matón Dony hacen su reaparición, después de su debut en el episodio "El maligno bravucón de DJ" de la primera temporada, donde fueron doblados por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza y Ángeles Bravo. Sin embargo, solo Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza regresa a doblar al papá de Dony, mientras que Ángeles Bravo es sustituida por una actriz sin identificar, debido a su retiro en el doblaje a mediados de 2017 y su posterior fallecimiento el 18 de diciembre de 2018. *Este es el segundo especial de la serie en el que se acredita al reparto de doblaje al español latino. El Desesperado Baile de Graduación de DJ Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Sensaciones Sónicas |direccion_doblaje = Xóchitl Ugarte |traductor = Alan Prieto |adaptador = Arturo Castañeda |adaptador_music = David Bueno |ingeniero_mezclas = Gerardo Suárez |fecha_grabacion = Septiembre 2019 |doblaje_español = Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2019 }}The Desperate DJ Graduation Dance '''ó '''El Desesperado Baile de Graduación de DJ '''es el vigésimo sexto y último episodio de la segunda temporada de La desesperada vida de DJ, siendo el decimotercer y último de la segunda mitad de temporada. Dicho episodio, al igual que los especiales anteriores, tiene una duración apróximada de una hora e igualmente no se divide en dos episodios y se emite como un capítulo entero. Dicho especial marca el final de la segunda temporada. Se estrenó originalmente en Estados Unidos, el 30 de septiembre de 2019 por el canal de música estadounidense: '''Mtv, mientras que en Latinoamérica, el 25 de octubre del mismo año por el canal de cable para adultos: FuckTv. Reparto Voces adicionales *Alejandra Delint *Beto Castillo *Emmanuel Bernal *Gioccona Garrido *José López *Ileana Escalante *Leonardo Escalante *Liliana Barba *Melissa Gedeón *Óscar Gómez *Reyna López *Ximena de Anda Canciones *'Un cambio que no se puede aceptar' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'El baile de graduación' **Interpretada por: Santos Alberto (Anfitrión del baile) *'Un cambio que debes aceptar' **Interpretada por: Salvador Delgado (Conciencia "Madura" de DJ) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Adiós a San Death' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) Trivia *Este es el tercer especial de la serie que acredita al reparto de doblaje al español latino. *Gerardo Reyero no retoma al Chófer del bus por razones desconocidas, siendo sustituido por Dafnis Fernández, siendo la segunda vez que reemplaza al actor, después de Freezer en Dragon Ball Z Kai. *La mayoría de los gritos que se producen durante el desastre que DJ causa en el baile de graduación se dejan en inglés. *Betzabé Jara vuelve a doblar a un personaje de Nika Futterman, después de Luna Loud *Cuando DJ lanza un cable eléctrico hacia el chico "DJ" del baile, electrocutándolo y haciendo que se retuerza y termine cayendo al suelo, su diálogo: "Rayos, que mala suerte" (con tono de sarcasmo) quedo muda. *Al final del especial, cuando DJ sale de la preparatoria con sus amigos, se lo oye tararear el intro del show, mientras que en la versión original tarareaba la canción final del capítulo. Véase también *La desesperada vida de DJ Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Especiales de TV Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado